Fate Will Never Agree With You
by Scarlet-Sword
Summary: Sabina Surstone and Jared Skadi hate each other. Can they work out their differences to learn a valuable lesson about freindship, and save the world?


Fate Will Never Agree With You  
  
Sabina jumped down from her pine branch. Her d?mon, Tyrondelor, a white eagle at the moment, fluttered beside her.  
  
She had returned to her clan just in time. The witches were having a huge festival. As she walked into the fire-lit circle of witches, Serifina Pekkela embraced her.  
  
"Sabina Surstone!" She exclaimed passionately, "I'm glad you came here in time," She gave Sabina a knowing look. Sabina was always out flying just for the heck of it.  
  
She descended into the dimly lit atmosphere; closed her eyes, and took a deep breath of the warm air. Tyrondelor, feeling more relaxed, turned into his favorite shape, a silver wolf.  
  
"I didn't know we were having festival!" He exclaimed in a quiet voice.  
  
"Either did I, I wonder what it's for," She whispered back. When she was about to open her mouth to ask Serifina Pekkela, she pushed her away.  
  
"Go get properly dressed, then we can start," Sabina sighed, but obeyed. She went up to her room in the small cottage, and headed straight for her closet. She stopped, looking at all of her clothes, which were all black, except for some purples and dark blues. She was indeed wearing her favorite outfit at the moment which was a black and purple belly top, and a black and purple skirt with her knee high purple boots. She started to unlace the boots, for she couldn't wear them. Witches were supposed to wear all black anyway, so she would have to for the festival, which, she sill didn't know what was about. Tyrondelor was busying himself with her jewelry, in ferret form. She pulled out an ankle-length black dress with slits in the sides. She tied her hair up into a bun and decorated it with various charms and beads. She grabbed necklaces and rings off of Tyrondelor, finishing up. Meanwhile, Tyrondelor was looking around her room. It was very colorful, considering most witches, and she had many charms and such hung everywhere. On her bookshelves were piled spell books, and potion books. Sabina loved being a witch. And she was a very good one at that. She was smart, cunning, and adored adventure. A crown made of pine leaves was hanging from her looking glass. She was hand chosen by Serififina Pekkela, who had adopted the adventure-happy girl as her own daughter.  
  
Looking satisfied with herself, she turned to Tyro.  
  
"My fair daemon, what shall you be on this fine occasion?" She asked mockingly. Tyro laughed. "I think a ferret shall fit me," They both put on stern faces, to only start laughing tree seconds later. Someone knocked on her door. "Sabina we're starting," Serifina called. Sabina straightened herself and strode out, Tyro on her shoulder. She felt a presence walk up next to her and turned to see Jared Skadi. Ruta Skadi's infamous son. Ruta standing next to him, and Serifina on her right.  
  
Jared was grim faced, and she could tell he didn't want to be here. He turned to face her and she glared at him. They had been rivals since the first day they had met. Not that she didn't like Ruta Skadi, but Jared had always tried to prove better than her. He flashed her an evil grin, which she returned with an evil smirk. They both turned to the front. The four witches were descending down into the heart of the festival, the huge bon- fire. Everybody silenced as they walked down the path into the center. All of a sudden, Sabina felt a sharp pang come down on her foot.  
  
"Ack!" She exclaimed, falling back onto the dirt. Tyro was at her side as a leopard immediately.  
  
Jared looked down at her, and gave her a lopsided innocent grin. His daemon, Luna, now a boa constrictor, was rested on his shoulders. He quickly glanced around; making sure no one else saw he had tripped her.  
  
Sabina narrowed her eyes as she glowered at Jared. She knew he did it. So did Tyro. He stepped forward and growled at Luna. Luna slithered down Jared's back and changed into tiger form. The two daemons stared at each other intensely.  
  
Tyro made the first move: He faked a lunge, then ducked and went back. This confused Luna, and she leapt into the air where Tryo used to be. Sabina smirked.  
  
"Go Tyro!" She exclaimed. Jared glared at her. "Come on! You can take this weakling!" That was it for Jared. He lunged at Sabina, toppling them both over. The rip of silk sounded as they went at each other. Daemon and Witch, stood, well actually more like lay fighting.  
  
Jared suddenly struck Sabina, and she fell to the ground, clutching a bloody jaw. Tyrondelor looked up. He growled deeply as he changed to wolf form, advancing on Jared, who started to panick. He seemed to forget the fact that other people never touched each other's daemons, so Tryo wouldn't hurt him anyway.  
  
Luna unsuccessfully went at Tryo. He merely dodged, his great wolf body moving with great speed. Jared gave a small cry and gave Sabina who was spitting out blood, a look that said, 'stop him.' Sabina rose to her feet, wiping to remaining blood from her jaw.  
  
"That will be enough." She told Tyro. He stopped and took his rightful place next to her. Jared rose and walked over to Sabina. Before he could utter one word, Sabina struck him across the face.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ruta and Serifina roared in usion. The young witches stopped, looking ashamed. Serifina glared at them, and Ruta shook her head, so that the teeth in her hair clattered. All eyes were on them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You are going to have to learn to work together!"  
  
"Yeah right, like THAT'S ever going to happen," Jared retorts. Ruta glared at him.  
  
"You two are going to go on a quest together, and all you can do is fight?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jared and Sabina chimed. "WHAT QUEST?!" Serifina and Ruta looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Alright, I guess we omitted that little thing," Serifina grins. "Well, you two both have great aptitude, so we have decided to have you go on this quest." The two gaped at each other and at their mothers.  
  
"You're not serious,"  
  
"We can't!"  
  
"Are you mad?" They started saying jambles of things. Ruta held a hand up to silence them.  
  
"You two would be the perfect team, if not blinded by hate. Witches are pure, and you must understand that! Therefore, we are sending you to conquer this problem, and help the witches." Sabina looked at the floor. She would NEVER get along with him. Never. They were too different from one another. If she had to travel with him, there is no way she could live!  
  
"W-what is the quest?" Jared asked shakily. What did it matter?! Sabina thought furiously. We'll fail and probably end up killing each other!  
  
"First, you must complete the daemon separation rite. Then we will tell you the quest. You wouldn't understand it until you have felt pain." Serifina Pekkela explained. Sabina happen to think she had felt enough pain for the day, but didn't dare say so.  
  
"We will take you to do that in one day's time. Right now, we will feast, and celebrate. Tomorrow, you better be ready," They both nodded. Everyone moved and began to talk with one another, forgetting the young witches.  
  
"I won't do it," She announced to Tyro. "I'll run away."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Tryo said, changing into ferret form once again. "Serifina would skin you alive!" She sighed, knowing that her daemon was right, as usual.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Jared asked, nervously sipping at his cider.  
  
"Not at all! This is going to be a DISASTER!"  
  
"No, without you coming it would be a disaster. WITH you coming, it's a nightmare," She wrapped her arms around his throat, and shook him vigoursly, causing his cider to spill to the ground, quickly followed by him, then her. As they started up another fight, Serifina and Ruta sighed, both wondering if this was the right decision. 


End file.
